Are you My Mother's?
by Stephani3mk
Summary: Stef and Lena had a daughter 1.5 years after getting together but she was taken from them 10 months after birth. Little do they know their daughter is still alive and someone inside the family is responsible for the disappearance of their child. I don't own the Fosters.
1. Chapter 1

** I didn't realize the first time I posted this that it was so similar to another story on here so I revised it. I went with another idea I had floating in my head. I kept the same character but the background and story is completely different. I did keep some scenes the same but I took out some and added new ones. I read the story that I was referred to concerning the similarities mine had and I agree it was very similar. I am sorry about that. I apologize if I offended anybody on here. Let's try this again. **

** All of the characters will be from the show apart from the few OC's I have created. I am not going to follow the shows plot line exactly so some old characters will be in it as well as new ones. Hope you like it, let me know what you think. **** Also, in this story Stef and Lena got together when Stef was pregnant with Brandon. Remember this is fiction so some of this may not make sense scientifically today, but it probably will some day, so I am going to jump the gun and roll with it. **

Lena's POV:

We pull up to the school and everyone starts to pile out. "I am leaving at 4:30 if anyone wants a ride home and needs to work on something, otherwise you can walk. Jude as soon as you are done tutoring please come to my office so we can go."

"Yes Mama" Jude says. I smile at my sweet boy.

"Everyone have a good day!" I shout as they all walk off in different directions. I pause for a moment and watch my kids walk away. Jude immediately goes to Connor and they quickly get engaged in deep conversation. Mariana goes over to the dance team sitting around a table and choses a spot next to Hayley. Hayley gives a quick hello and then starts asking questions which I assume is about Jesus. I see Mariana's shoulders slump and can't help but feel bad for her. I watch Jesus cautiously walk over to Hayley, knowing that it will upset Mariana. He taps her on the shoulder. She turns around and instantly flies into his arm giving him a kiss. Mariana rolls her eyes and turns towards the other girls who are laughing at the entire situation. Something about those girls does not settle right with me. I don't like the influence they are having on my little girl. Not to mention the unhealthy relationship Jesus and Hayley have, they are obsessed with each other. Callie and Brandon head up to the music room and in a few seconds I see Callie in a stool strumming the guitar through the music room window and I assume Brandon is playing the piano along with her.

I walk away headed towards my office. I have about ten minutes until classes start, we had a late morning, which is most mornings trying to get five kids out of the house. I set my bags down and unpack some files and my laptop. I look at my calendar and check the date. September 19, 2014. My heart clenches. It is getting closer and closer to my least favorite day of the year. I think that it will get easier over time but I am pretty sure it gets worse. I look at my schedule for the day and I am free of meetings until 11:00 with a new student who is starting tomorrow. Perfect, now I can get caught up on paper work and reply to emails.

I get out the file of the new student and open it. I want to make sure I know her name and the parents before they come in. I open it and see the name Gabriella Morrison. There is no picture in the photo slot, weird. I go to see the parents and it says that she is in foster care. Her current foster parents names are Beverly and Jason Hills. Gabriella is a fifteen-year-old sophomore. She is transferring from San Ysidro public school. Just seeing that town written down gives me chills from all the bad memories we have of that place. Apparently they are moving closer to the school which is what is written where their address is supposed to be. That's weird. I then look to her transcripts and am honestly shocked when I see an average of 99.89. Holy cow. That is definitely the highest average in the Sophomore class. It states that she is on the varsity soccer team for San Ysidro and she was in All- state orchestra for two years. This girl is very involved, well rounded, and extremely studious. No wonder she got accepted, she will surely bring our stats up.

I hear the bell ring and realize classes started. Katrina has been getting on my case about being in the halls "observing" the kids as they switch classes. I wonder if she knows we run a school and not a prison. I walk into the chaos of kids at their lockers trying to get to class on time. I slowly make a lap around the halls until the final bell rings and the halls empty quickly. I see a girl walking around the beach outside with a bag on her shoulder. Is she skipping? I think about going and making sure she is where she is supposed to be but I can't make out who it is and I have tons of paperwork to complete before my 11:00 appointment. I don't want to accidentally tell a student who doesn't go here to get to class. She is on a public beach. Maybe she has study hall. I walk back to my office and get lost in my paper work.

I am removed from my trance as I hear a knock on my door. My eyes quickly flicker to the clock and it reads 11:00. Shoot, I lost track of time. I quickly put my papers in neat piles, pull out Gabriella's file and walk to open the door.

"Your eleven o'clock is here," The receptionist says.

"Thank you, please send them in."

I move a few feet away and leave room for the student and parents to enter. I look up and see what I assume is Gabriella and my heart stops. Why does she look so familiar? Those eyes, I have seen those eyes. She is dressed in black skinny jeans with holes in them, run down black combat boots, and an army green t-shirt. She has light mocha skin, dark curly hair and hazel-green eyes. She is absolutely beautiful.

"Uhm, Mrs. AdamsFoster?"

"Oh! I am so sorry. Gabriella is it?" I say reaching for her hand.

"Yes Ma'am," she replies, grabbing my hand. I can't describe the feeling I get when she grabs my hand, it is like I know this girl. She just looks so familiar, so much like someone I know but I can't place it and it is driving me crazy.

"Are your parents coming?" I asked confused.

"They actually couldn't make it."

"They couldn't make it? I emailed them two days ago as a reminder and they confirmed that they would be here. Is everything alright?" I ask looking her in the eyes trying to get a read on her.

"Yes everything is fine," she pauses to smile, "They have really demanding jobs and sometimes they are on call so they have to go in. They told me to go and fill them in and if need be they can reschedule a meeting with you."

Something seems off. She starts tomorrow so I guess I will just have to go through some things with her. "Okay. Well why don't you sit down and we can have a look at your transcripts, your schedule, and see if we can get you plugged into some of the activities in the school." I guide her to the seat across from my desk.

"One of the main reasons it is so important that your parents come is so they can sign your application, some of it is missing." I say looking at her carefully, trying to study her reactions.

"Yes, I was informed of that actually so my foster Mom had them faxed to her and we filled everything out and signed them. I have my birth certificate as well." She says pulling papers out of her backpack. It is a simple worn out black backpack.

"Okay yes, that is good, thanks." I say curiously. "Are you sure you don't want to wait until we can do this with your foster parents? You could start next week if you would prefer. We have a lot of information to cover and I don't want you to get overwhelmed." She gives me a puzzled expression and I can tell she is curious why I seem so concerned, it breaks my heart. She starts to remind me of why I got my degree in child psychology. My gut tells me this girl needs some help.

"No, that is okay. I am a pretty independent person. My foster parents are great at letting me handle some things on my own. They are always there to help but I hope to get emancipated when I am sixteen so I like to practice these kind of things to prepare myself for other situations that I will need to take care of in the future." Emancipated? A chill runs down my spine. No child should be on their own. I can't imagine if Callie really did go through with independent living. After seeing all the help she actually needed and still does I can't help but worry even more about the young girl in front of me. I see her eyes grow wide and I can tell she is shocked that she just said that out loud. She talks like an adult. She kind of reminds me of Callie.

"How come you and you're parents came to the decision that you should transfer? Is it just because you are moving?" I ask.

"Foster parents" She corrects.

"Sorry, I knew that." I smile sadly. Obviously she doesn't have the strongest emotional tie with them or she wouldn't have corrected me. I feel bad for saying that.

"It's okay," She smiles again. I have seen that smile too. "Actually I plan to go to medical school and my previous public school doesn't give me the best connections. This school will prepare me better and look a lot better on college applications. My foster parents are very supportive and agreed to help me get there. Besides my foster dad just got promoted so they wanted to move this way anyway. I guess I am just lucky." She says smiling. It almost sounds rehearsed.

"Wow, you have your plan already set in stone! That's great that you know what you want to do but you can change your mind too you know?"

"Yeah, I just want to help people." She says looking at me intently.

"That's wonderful Sweetheart." I see her face lose her composure for just a second as she looks at me oddly for calling her Sweetheart. She quickly pulls her face together and I can't help but feel sorry for her at the fact that she must not hear terms of endearment very often.

"Yeah" she mumbles looking away shyly.

"Why don't we look at your transcripts, they are very impressive." I see a blush creep onto her face and it is adorable. "You should be proud." I have the need to make sure she knows that she has done a good job, something tells me she doesn't hear that a lot either.

"Thanks" she mumbles again.

"You basically will just transfer into the 10th grade curriculum that we offer here. It is pretty similar to what you had from San Ysidro . You were in Chemistry, which is usually what our juniors take but we will transfer you in there because it looks like you have already taken Biology and Earth Science your freshman year. We will put you in level 2 Spanish like you were in from your old school as well. You will continue AP world history, Algebra 2 and Trig, and English 2. Obviously it will be different depending on the teacher and where they are at in the material but if you feel you need any help you could always talk to the teacher and we do offer different forms of tutoring. You also will have gym every other day and the day you don't have it will be a study hall. That leaves extra curricular classes. Have you gotten a chance to look at our courses offered?"

"Yes actually I was hoping to join a music class and an art class. Maybe photography or painting? I know this isn't a class but I was hoping to join the soccer team as well. I know they already started the season but I thought maybe I could talk to the coach and see what she says?"

"Of course, I can put you in contact with her. We can definitely get you into a music and an art class. We have 9 periods a day, one is filled with lunch and with an art and a music class you will have two extra curricular classes. Your gym and study hall will take up one period and then that leaves the other five periods to fill up your core classes . Does that sound okay? It is a pretty heavy load, maybe you would like to think about only taking an art or a music class?"

"No thank you Mrs. AdamsFoster. I would really like to keep a full schedule. Are there any classes that are every other day that could fill the study hall I am in already?" I don't think I have ever met a student who doesn't want to have a study hall.

"I really would like to leave you that study hall. I am worried you will burn yourself out. I know it is only the second week of school but you might have some catching up to do and the extra time may help you out. Some scheduled time to do homework will be really beneficial to you, especially if you join the soccer team. I highly encourage it. It is not even everyday." I study her carefully trying to gauge her reactions. She has kept an even face the entire time. I know she doesn't agree but I can see her not wanting to argue further and draw attention to herself.

"Alright." She sighs. I feel bad that I pushed her into it but I know she is going to tire out.

"Let me give you the coaches email. I will email her as well just to let her know that you will be in contact. I am sure she will be fine letting you try out. The season has started but only about three weeks in." I write down the email on my card and hand it to Gabriella. She gives me another precious smile. "That is my card too. If you ever need anything, just give me a call. ANYTHING. Seriously, I am here."

"Thank you Mrs. Adams Foster. My foster parents wanted to make sure I thanked you for meeting me and to let you know that they are looking forward to meeting you in the future." I really hope everything is alright with her foster parents. It seems strange to me that they both couldn't make it. "Also thank you for helping me get my schedule set up."

"Of course, your schedule will be ready tomorrow so just make sure that you stop in the office and grab it. Actually, why don't you stop in here in the morning before school starts and I can give it to you." I want to make sure she has a great start and first day. "Usually I would give a tour, would you like one?" I look at her curiously.

"No that is okay. There are room numbers I can follow. If the room number is in the 100's it's on the first floor, 200's on the second, and so on. Ill find my way." She said that hesitantly. I can tell she is a tiny bit nervous by the slight quiver in her voice but she is trying hard to hide it.

"You know what, I would feel better if I could at least show you where the classes were. I want to make sure as your vice-principal I do everything you need to be successful. Let's go, it won't take long. You can leave your bag in here if you'd like." I watch her grasps the bag tighter and pull it closer to her chest.

"Or you can bring it with you," I say trying to ease the situation. She puts it on her back and stands up when I do. "I will just show you the rooms you will need to know about and then you can be on your way, alright?" I receive a small nod.

I don't even think about what I am doing and I gently lay my hand on her back to guide her out the door which causes her to jump and step away.

"I am sorry!" I say feeling terrible, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay," she mumbles, "I just didn't sleep well last night, I am extra jumpy." She laughed. I just smiled and put my hand out to have her leave the office. I watch as she follows my hand and steps out of my office. She moves over to the side so that I can lead the way. I take her through the school and her eyes have grown a little bit. I can tell she hasn't seen anything like this before.

"The beach is right there!" She gasps as I show her where the kids usually eat lunch. I can't help but laugh a little bit.

"That was my reaction too. It is so awesome to be able to work right by the beach." I smile at her while we make eye contact. I am not sure why but I keep her contact for about ten seconds until she looks away back towards the ocean trying to hide her face in her hair. So sweet. I watch her observe the ocean as she looks at it in awe. Even her nose looks familiar. Is that weird? It kind of reminds me of Stef's. I lose my thought when she looks at me and I realize we should probably move on.

"So you saw all of your classrooms, the art rooms, and the music rooms. I think that should be all you need. Oh! Do you want to see where you would practice soccer?" She just shrugs.

"You don't have to."

"Nonsense! Come on." I smile about to touch her shoulder but then catch myself before she notices. Good thing because I don't want to make her feel anymore uncomfortable than I have to.

We go behind the school and get to the field and I can tell she loves it. I just let her look around for a minute.

"Do you like it?" I ask her.

"Yeah, it is way better than my old school that's for sure. It would be awesome to practice on here."

"Is there anything else you can think of to see or any questions?"

She just shakes her head slowly. I think she realizes she should say something because she quickly starts talking.

"Oh! No. Thank you so much for taking a lot of time with me. I really appreciate it. You may be the nicest person I ever met." She blushes after she realizes she said that to me.

"Well thank you," I laugh. I hope I am not the nicest person she has ever met, we have spent less than an hour together.

"I will walk you out." I say walking in the building.

"No it is okay, your office is in the opposite direction. I remember how I came in." She says.

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

"Yes, thank you so much. I will come get my schedule from you in the morning. Thanks again!"

"Anytime Sweetheart." I reach for her hand and she flinches a little bit. I don't like that. I don't like that at all. She recovers and grabs my hand slowly shaking it and regaining her smile.

"Goodbye Mrs. AdamsFoster. It was really nice to meet you."

"Goodbye Gabriella." I watch her walk off. Her head is full of big curls that bounce when she walks. She has great posture but she looks worn out and run down. You can tell just from her physical appearance that she hasn't had the easiest life.

I make it back to my office and I can't help myself from opening up her file and looking at again. There is something about that girl. I have no clue what it is but I feel drawn to her.

Gabriella's POV:

As soon as I start making my way out the bell rings and the halls start flooding with people. Oh great. I decide to go outside by the lunch tables and walk around so I don't have to fish through a bunch of people. I make it outside and realize that I have to wait until 2:00pm for the next bus. I had to take the morning one at 6:00am just to make it on time for the 11:00am appointment. I sigh and decide to make my way to sit at the beach for a while.

I find a pile of rocks and go sit down so I can look at the beach. It is so peaceful. In this exact moment I don't have to worry about anything except for waiting for the bus. I think about my meeting with Lena and smile. She was so nice. No one has ever been this nice to me and I am a complete stranger. She is the kind of person I picture my Mom like. If I had one. She would be what I want her to be like. Soft, sweet, genuinely caring, and has the best interest at heart. It is crazy to feel all those things just from a short meeting with someone. I let myself drift into sleep as I think about starting school tomorrow.

Lena's POV:

"Hey Mama." I look to the clock and it already says 4:31. Wow, I have been engrossed in work literally all day.

"Hey baby, how was tutoring?" I ask looking to Jude.

"Good, I am starting to understand some of it but I am still working on some things." He shrugs a little disappointed with himself.

"You will get there Jude. It takes time. The important thing is that you are trying your hardest and getting the help that you need." I smile at him. He nods his head.

"I really am."

"I know you are and that is what counts. As long as you keep at it you will get there. Are you ready to go?"

"Yup!" He says eagerly which causes me to laugh.

"Everyone sent a text saying they are walking home so it is just us. Let's head out." As I begin to gather my things my eyes land on Gabriella's folder. I can't help it as I pick it up and put it into my bag to take home. I want to review it over later.

Jude and I make it home and everyone is off doing their own thing. Jesus is face timing Hayley, Callie and Mariana are in their room doing homework and Brandon is practicing his music for the band. After I check on everyone I see Jude at the table working on homework.

"Do you want a snack?" I ask Jude getting myself some water.

"No thanks, I had left over fruit from lunch so I ate that at tutoring."

"Alright Honey. I will be in my room if you need anything." I say walking upstairs. I sit on my bed and pull out Gabriella's file. I wish she had a picture with it. I sigh and flip through the information I have. It is not much but I feel drawn to it. I look over her full name: Gabriella Elizabeth Morrison. We have the same middle name, that makes me smile. Birth date: September 30, 1999. My heart stops beating as a loud gasp escapes my mouth. That has to be a coincidence.

I practically run over to my closest and take out some pictures. I find the one with Stef, the baby, and I the day she was born in the hospital. I try to picture Gabriella and study each of us very carefully looking for similarities. I get a photo that is a close up of our baby, Anna, and look at her bright blue eyes. I am going crazy aren't I? I stare at the photo and can't help but tear up.

I look up when I hear the door opening and Stef walks in.

"Lena, love, is everything okay?" She says rushing over to me. She sits on the bed and pulls me in close. She sees what's in my hand and her eyes water as well.

"I miss her Stef."

"Me too Lena, me too."

"I want my baby back home. I just wish we knew what happened. That way I wouldn't have to spend so much time wondering if she is alive or not. I miss my baby. How are you supposed to get over a disappearing child?"

"I don't think you ever can. I think the idea of knowing where our little girl is would seem easier but at the same time it will always be hard as long as she is not here with us."

"Do you think she is out there somewhere Stef?" I ask her looking into her eyes.

"I don't know love, but if she is I hope she is happy and safe. I think about the fact the Colleen didn't choose to leave Callie and Jude, just like we didn't choose to leave Anna but I hope someone out there is watching out for our baby, like we are watching out for Callie and Jude. All I know is I hope that whoever took our 10 month old child from us get what they deserved."

I debate telling Stef that I think I saw our daughter today but right before I say it out loud I realize how ridiculous it sounds. There is no way I saw her. I tend to get emotional as September 30th roles around and I know I might just be using Gabriella to fill that ache. Something about her does draw me to her though. Maybe I am supposed to be there for her and let her know that someone cares. If Anna is still alive, I hope that people reach out and help her for me.

I feel myself being pulled down onto the bed in a big hug and I realize I am crying again. I let Stef's arms wrap around me securely while I think of all the places my daughter could be and hope with all my might that she is alive, healthy, happy, and safe.

**Oh and please review and let me know what you think! It really helps. **** You guys are awesome. My other story ****The Lonely**** should be updated this week. **


	2. Chapter 2

** I know I said Gabriella has blue eyes, but I meant hazel. Sorry! I changed it in the first chapter but for those of you who already have read it, they are green/hazel, not blue. **

**Gabriella's POV:**

I wake up to the dark and I am staring at the stars. I can hear the sounds of waves crashing and I think I am dreaming. It is so peaceful and serene that I am completely relaxed. It lasts about two seconds when I stretch my arm and instantly wince at how stiff my entire body feels. I sit up confused as to where I am. I look around me and can see a sign light up that says, Anchor Beach Community Charter School a little ways away. Shit! I fell asleep on the rocks. How did I do that?

I grab my bag, that is wrapped around my leg and run to the bus stop. I get there and look at the schedule trying to see if I can catch a bus back to San Ysidro at a decent hour. What time is it? I pull out my dinky track phone and turn it on. I keep it off to save the battery, not knowing when I will get to an outlet. It took me a while to save up the money to buy this phone but I keep it on me in case of an emergency. It doesn't have very many minutes on it, but enough if I need to reach someone a few times. It turns on and reads 3:00am. Holy cow. There isn't another ride until a few hours and by the time I get there I would just have to turn around again to come for school. Looks like I am staying here tonight.

I sit down on the bench next to the station and contemplate what to do or where to go. At least in San Ysidro I have a place to sleep. I can't believe I slept that long. I was knocked out. I think between the lack of sleep and food my body completely shut down. Maybe it is not an incredibly bad thing that I was able to sleep that long. I probably needed it. Usually I am such a light sleeper because I always need to be on guard. I feel a chill run down my spine due to the fact that I left myself so vulnerable out in public. Then again this town isn't like San Ysidro.

My thoughts are interrupted as my stomach grumbles. Compared to the quiet night it seems so loud. I dig through my backpack and search for an apple I put in there two days ago for emergencies. I pull it out from the bottom of my bag. It is completely bruised and mushy. I think about throwing it away when I hear another growl and am reminded it has been over 24 hours since I have put food into my stomach. I eat the apple as slow as possible. It is hard to take my time but I don't want it to be gone too quickly. I try not to get grossed out by the brown spots and the gooey texture but I swallow it all down anyways. I will take what I can get. I feel a little better having that in my system. If anything the juice from the apple quenched my thirst. The juice helps me discover me how thirsty I am. I dig for my water bottle and sigh when I see that it is empty. Looks like I am going to go find a water fountain. The school should have one outside by the tables.

I head towards the school until I see a guy walking in my direction with his hood up and his hands in his pocket. I get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and before he sees me I quickly get out of the light from the street lamps. I hide in the darkness on the grass and walk in the opposite direction. Even if he was innocent, better be safe than sorry. I decide to take a loop around some street blocks and end up in this sweet looking neighborhood.

I can't help myself from thinking about what my life could be like if I lived in one of these houses, if I actually had a family. I stop in front of one and think of the ideal situation. To have kind, loving, but strict parents who did their best to keep me out of trouble but make me a strong and compassionate individual. Siblings, brothers and sisters, that drove me crazy but secretly I loved to spend time with because I loved them so much. Maybe I would even have a dog. My imagination of a happy life starts to depress me so I continue walking until I arrive back at the school. I find a water fountain by the tables and fill up my water bottle. I drink the entire thing in two breaths and then refill it putting it back into my backpack to save it for later.

I try to remember the last time I showered and it has been at least 3 days. Gross. I walk along the beach until I find one of the showers intended to wash sand off of you. I take out my bottle of 3 in one, shampoo, conditioner, and soap. I strip into my bra and underwear taking a shower as fast as I can. I don't like to be exposed like this but I don't have anywhere else to take a shower. Not to mention the water isn't very warm and the cool breeze from the night is giving my goose bumps. I let myself air dry because I don't have a towel. When I am dry enough I walk by some trees and hide under them changing out of everything and into clean clothes. I take the dirty ones and wrap them in a grocery bag and put them in my backpack. I keep them in there so they don't get my other clean clothes dirty. I was able to find enough quarters to do some laundry the other day so everything form my bag, besides the clothes I was wearing today was clean.

I always make sure I am prepared. I have about three shirts, a pair of shorts, a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt, 3 pairs of underwear, two pairs of socks and a pair of sneakers. I have a big backpack but it is jam-packed. Usually I don't carry shoes but I wanted to look presentable today for my meeting so I wore my boots. I never go anywhere without my sneakers. They are like a security blanket to me. They make me feel safe like I can run really fast if I need to.

I have a few extra clothes where I sleep but I don't always get there so I don't rely on having them. The only other things I keep in my bag at all times is my water bottle, my 3 in one, shampoo, conditioner, and soap, and a small Ziploc of quarters for laundry. The Ziploc is usually empty or has one or two quarters in it. I always look for change on the ground. Sometimes I have bills in the bag but I spend those on food.

I walk back to the school and sit at a table. For some reason this school makes me feel safer than just walking the street. It may be the fact that it is the only place I know in this town. Maybe it is due to meeting Mrs. AdamsFoster, she has this weird affect on me. For the first time in a long time I actually feel excited about seeing someone again. I know I could never get close to her but I haven't met someone genuinely nice in years, it restores some of my faith in humanity. I lay my head down on the table and shut my eyes. I try to distract myself by thinking about the benefits from attending this school. The classes are smaller so the teaching should be more in depth. The schools statistics are pretty high and having this school on my transcripts vs. San Ysidro public school will look a lot better. There are also a lot more courses offered here and many more opportunities. I think about when I am legally allowed to live on my own. I also think about when I will be able to get a job and will have a source of income to actually buy food and do laundry more frequently. I can't wait until the day I turn sixteen. Since I have nowhere to go I decide to sit here and get lost in my thoughts. Maybe I will even fall asleep again.

Lena's POV:

I wake up from sleep gasping for my breath as I sit up quickly and clutch my chest trying to escape the heartache and panic I am feeling.

"Lena!" Stef says shooting up in a sitting position as well. "What is wrong are you okay?" She says putting her hand on my back.

"Stef," I start but can't continue as sobs overtake my body. "I had a terrible dream." I pause to try and catch my breath to speak. "It is about Anna. She was taken and-" a few more sobs come out and Stef wraps her arms around me. I calm myself down after a few minutes to continue speaking. "She was kidnapped and now she is off on her own. I felt her scared, hurting and alone. I know you must think I am crazy, but she is out there. I just know it. We need to help her and find her. My baby is out there Stef, I know it." I can't stop the tears from continually pouring down my face but at least I am able to actually speak now.

"I know love," Stef starts, "I think she is too. I check for leads everyday. There hasn't been a day I don't look for something. Anything. I look through every single new missing child photo that comes up with somewhat of a description as to what Anna could look like. I am always searching in the system for a child that looks anything like Anna or us. I haven't found anything. I don't know what to do baby. I am sorry. I haven't stopped trying though. There is no evidence to even look off of. I am sorry I failed you Lena. I know I should be able to do this. I am a cop, it is my job. I can't even find my own daughter who has been gone for fourteen years. What kind of mother and cop am I?" I watch Stef's eyes fill with tears. I never knew she even felt like this. My poor wife.

"Baby," I gasp, "This is NOT your fault. Have you been feeling guilty about this the entire time?" She nods and my heart breaks for her. "Yes you are a cop, but you can't hold this over your head. Someone terrible out there took her. They are evil and sneaky and good at their job. This is NOT your fault. You hold no responsibility. If you do than I do too because I am her mother and also failed to keep her safe. I feel guilty continuing my day at the thought of our child out there and we don't know if she is safe and happy or suffering. Maybe we should go back to counseling babe. I know it is hard but we are beginning to break apart again. The kids will notice more this time."

"I know Lena. I think it is time that we tell the kids about Anna." Stef whispers.

"I agree. I can't keep this from them, they deserve to know about their sister. I never wanted to hurt them with this information but they are older now and they have a right." I say sadly. I am not looking forward to this conversation but I know that we have to do it.

"Today after school then?" Stef asks as I nod my head. I look over at the clock. It's almost 5:00am. I could get a few more minutes of sleep but know I won't be able to without getting that dream out of my head. I don't want to tell Stef the details. I don't want her to know I imagined our child homeless and starving. It breaks my heart. I force myself to get out of bed. I feel completely broken inside, but I need to be a mom for the kids that are home and safe. That being said I walk to the coffee pot, turn it on, and get into my morning routine feeling like a zombie.

Mariana POV:

I come down for breakfast, last as normal, and can instantly tell something is off. I look at everyone slowly. I want to say something but when I see how sad Mama's eyes are I know this is something serious. I want to ask her if she is okay but she looks like she could break down any second. I know they will tell us eventually; Mom's are always honest about stuff with us. I am usually one to speak before I think but even I know that I should just stay quiet and eat my breakfast. I notice Mom look at Mama and I can see worry in her eyes. I suddenly feel a loss of appetite. I am worried too. I pretend things don't bother me a lot and give attitude sometimes to hide how I am truly feeling but I hate seeing my Mom's upset. They saved Jesus and I. They took us in when no one else wanted us. I force myself to eat so I don't add any stress to Mom's. I know they would comment on me not eating and I don't want to make their morning any harder than it has to be. I just hope they tell us soon, because I don't know how long I can keep myself from asking the questions that are running through my mind.

The car ride to school was completely silent. Everyone seemed sad even though we didn't know anything. The mood form Mama and Mom was so intense our hearts broke for their hurt. We got to school early this time. I open the door and see Kaitlyn and Hayley walking to the table we always sit at. It is nice to feel apart of something. No one ever gets in our way or sits at our table. Kaitlyn scared everyone away so now no one even tries. I just wish that they weren't so rude to everyone. It is unnecessary. Mom's would be disappointed if they new I didn't stick up for people and let the dance girls walk on others.

"Hey guys." I said as I walk up to them as we head to our table.

"Hi!" Hayley shouts too eagerly. She looks around and her shoulders slump which I assume is because there is no sign of Jesus. I know she wasn't actually excited to see me personally. The thought of seeing Jesus is what caused her so much excitement. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. I can't tell if it is at me or Hayley. It was probably both knowing her.

"What?!" I jump from the attitude in Kaitlyn's voice.

"What?" I ask cautiously.

"Someone is sitting at our table." I look over and see a girl with curly black hair and light mocha skin sitting at our table. She is shaking her leg and looking around. Mama mentioned a new student that must be her. I know everyone here and I have never seen her before.

"Kaitlyn I think she is new, she doesn't know we sit there."

"Well she is about to find out." I feel sorry for the girl. How was she supposed to know? I hear Mama's voice in the back of my mind and I try to carefully diffuse the tension.

"Can't you be nice to her how is she supposed to know? You don't have to be rude about it." I say carefully. I know Kaitlyn is going to be mad at me but the day hasn't even started yet and I feel bad that the first experience this girl is going to get is the wrath of Kaitlyn.

I see Kaitlyn stop walking and turn towards me. "Don't forget who put you on the dance team Mariana. I could have chosen someone else. Don't make me regret my decision." With that she walks off and I slowly follow her.

We get to the table and the girl looks at us confusingly. I try to give her a small smile but I know I am not going to receive one back due to the death glares both Kaitlyn and Hayley are sending her.

"I am sorry, but this table is taken." Kaitlyn states crossing her arms. I can tell the girl is trying not to smirk at Kaitlyn's reaction.

"Last time I checked no one was sitting here when I got here." She said looking at Kaitlyn questioningly. Wow, this girl is brave. She doesn't know what she is getting into.

"Excuse me?" Hayley asks defending Kaitlyn. "You don't talk to her like that."

"Ahhhhh. I see." The girl states.

"See what?" Kaitlyn snaps.

"You are the girl that boss's people around the school. You think you are awesome and popular because people give you what you want but really they are afraid of you or just don't want to deal with your drama so they avoid you. Secretly people don't like you because you are rude to everyone. Even the people that hang out with you but they would rather be on your good side than your bad so they suck up. You," the girl says pointing to Hayley, " must be one of her minions. You are definitely loyal I can see that. You used to be nice but have been corrupted by your leaders evil ways. You are rude to others but still nice to your friends. Eventually that will change though, there is still hope for you but it is slim. And you," she says pointing to me, "You have the most hope. I can see you struggle with the way they treat other people. Even me just now. I suggest you get out while you can because if you don't you are going to turn into one of them. You will lose your ability to form relationships with people and hurt those you love the most."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kaitlyn asks her with such anger and hate in her voice that it scares me. More than the new girl. She doesn't even flinch.

"The name is Gabriella Morrison. I would say nice to meet you but that would be a lie." I muffle a laugh which earns me the most deadly look I have every received from Kaitlyn.

"Well you need to leave, this is our spot."

"I will leave, only because I need to go get my schedule. Not because you told me too. If I didn't have to go get my schedule, I promise you I would have sat here until classes start just to bother you because of they way you just treated me. To think if you came over here and actually treated me with respect and kindness I may have moved for you. Too late for that I guess." I watch in awe as the girl puts her backpack on and stands up. "By the way, I don't tolerate any form of rudeness. I suggest, for your sake, you don't treat people unkindly around me because if you do, I will make you look like a fool. I promise you that." With that she stands up and walks inside the building. We all just start in her direction until Kaitlyn sits down slamming her bag on the table.

"That girl has some nerve!" Kaitlyn shouts angrily.

"Don't worry Kait, she will realize that you are in charge and she can't mess with us. We will make sure of that." I watch their interaction and it makes me sick. Do I really want to become like them? What have I gotten myself into? They don't even like me.

Gabriella's POV:

I probably shouldn't have said those things to that girl because they were not the nicest but who does she think she is? I will not be walked over nor will I let her walk on other people. I just hope that Latino girl realizes the mess she is in before she gets sucked in too far.

I make my way to Lena's office and knock on the door. I wait a few seconds and hear a muffled, "just a second." I wait and then the door opens. Lena's eyes look blood shot like she was crying. Oh no. Did I just interrupt her?

"Uhm sorry, I just needed to grab my schedule. I can get it and go. I am sorry." I say looking down feeling terrible that I walked in on her upset.

"No don't be silly Gabriella." I watch Lena's eyes soften as she stares at me intently. I want to ask her if she is okay but then realize that might seem weird considering I have only met her once and she is my vice principal. Even if something was extremely wrong she wouldn't tell me. It just seems like the polite thing to do. "Let me grab your schedule, come on in." She moves to let me pass through the door.

"Oh no, that is okay. I don't want to take up your time." I watch Lena shake her head at my response.

"Nonsense, come. I want to chat before you start classes anyway." I cautiously enter due to her persistence and sit in the chair that she is signaling me to. "How are you feeling about the day? Do you feel prepared?" I nod. No, I think. It would be nice to have some supplies.

"Uhm, actually I forgot to grab my notebooks and a pen this morning, probably due to anxiousness. You know starting in a new place can be intimidating. It must have just slipped my mind. Could I borrow a pen and maybe a few sheets of paper? I can bring you the pen back. I can bring you new pieces of paper tomorrow when I get mine from home." I try to milk that nerves excuse so she buys it. I see a flash of sadness covers her futures. I have a feeling she knows I don't have any at home but she just ignore it and stands up. I watch her carefully as she walks over to a closet. She moves stuff around and then turns back around with five notebooks and a pack of pens and pencils. She hands them to me but I just shake my head.

"That's too much. I don't need them I just wanted to borrow something for notes today. I shouldn't have even asked." Dammit. She knows I don't have any at home. I let my guard slip. I never ask anyone for anything. What is wrong with me? "I insist. I am not taking no for an answer. I keep extras incase kids forget. I have tons of stuff. Not to mention five of my kids go to this school so back up in pretty much everything is necessary. Remember part of my job description is handing out detention slips. So listening would be in your best favor." She says winking at me. I try to bite my lip to prevent my smirk but I know she sees it when her smile widens.

"Seriously though, I don't need it. I really just forgot, it was stupid of me. I was anxious to get here!" I say smiling to try and sound believable. She doesn't budge and we make eye contact for about 30 seconds. It is intense. It scares me. I don't know this woman but I know she sees right through me. I need to stay away from her or she is going to figure me out.

"Take them. Now please." I slowly reach for the bundle of stuff.

"Thanks," I mumble bitterly. I go to put them in my bag but then realize I don't have room. How am I supposed to carry them?

"Your backpack looks pretty full. Do you need a bag to hold the notebooks in?" She says.

"Oh no I am fine." I say quietly.

"Well you should try to put them in your backpack so that you don't have to carry them." She says calmly. Is she trying to see what I have in there? This lady is way too observant. I need to get out of here.

"No, that's okay. I am just going to carry them. I brought soccer stuff in my bag just in case I can convince the coach to let me practice today with the team. I know I haven't tried out yet but I thought maybe she would at least let me see what the team is like and then she could get a sense of if she would like me to be apart of the team." I feel bad lying to her but I don't have a choice. I stand up thanking her trying to juggle all of the new school supplies she gave me. I was hoping my soccer comment distracted her from when she asked if I needed a bag. I am not supposed to accept help from people. It causes too much dependence.

"Actually the coach is not in today. She is also the gym teacher, but she is sick and her assistant will be there today. I suggest you wait until tomorrow to talk with her. I already let her know you are interested but she is the one that you really want to play in front of. Just focus on classes today and trying to not get lost." She says smiling. I can't help but smile back, they are contagious.

"Thanks again. I am going to go and get to my first class. I would rather be early so I can introduce myself to the teacher. Thank you so much for everything." I say implying I mean the school supplies but not wanting to address it directly.

I stand and go to open the door handle and drop the packet of pens and pencils. I bend over to pick them up but Mrs. AdamsFoster is already lifting them up. She gently takes the notebooks out of my hands puts her finger up signaling for me to wait and returns to the closet. Is she taking them back? I wait patiently as I hear her moving stuff around. I see her pick up a bag and take stuff out of it. She puts the school supplies she gave me into the backpack and adds a few things. I can't actually see what it is but it looked like more supplies. She returns to me with a medium sized gray backpack and hands it to me. No way in HELL am I accepting that. I do not accept help.

"No. I am not taking that. I have a bag thank you though." I say walking closer to the door. She steps in front of me.

"Gabriella, please don't argue with me. You can return it to me tomorrow if you would like. Just please for today. It would make me feel better."

"What's it to you if I have to carry school supplies, it is not a big deal at all. I should have remembered stuff but I forgot them at home. It is my own fault and not your problem to deal with." I feel guilty for snapping at her but I am hoping if I am slightly rude to her she will change her mind about helping me and think I am just some spoiled brat who really did forget stuff.

She looks at me intently again. She needs to stop that. "Take this and go to your class. Taking help is not a bad thing. You can trust me. I am just lending you something. I care in general about the well being of my students. I want your first day to be smooth and stress free. Borrow this until you remember to grab your stuff from home. Take it please." I don't argue I grab the bag, mumble a quick thanks and I am out the door in a flash.

I shut her door quickly but didn't let it slam and walk down the hall. The halls are empty because there is still time before classes and most people are outside. I look at my schedule and find my locker number. It is in the same hallway that is connected to Mrs. AdamsFoster's office. I lean against it and close my eyes trying to calm myself. I can't let her figure out anything about me. She already has seen too much. I open my eyes at the sound of two girls walking through the halls. I turn around and open my locker. I shove my bag of stuff in there and put the gray one on my back. It looks brand new. I don't ever remember having anything so clean and new looking. It looks misplaced on my back. It clashes with my worn out hammy down clothes.

"I am so hungry. I wonder what my mom packed in my lunch. I need to eat something. All I had to eat today was an apple, a piece of toast, and some coffee. I really wanted eggs but my mom wouldn't make them. Can you believe it?" I can't help the scowl on my face as I listen to the girls conversation as they stop a few lockers away from mine. That is more food then I get in a day sometimes. That girl wouldn't last a day on her own.

"Lame." The other girl mumbles opening her locker. I watch the girl who complained about her food open her Vera Bradley back pack and take out a brown paper bag which I assume is her lunch. She opens it with a dirty look on her face making disgusted noises.

"Ew ham and cheese? Gross. Granola bar, banana, cookies, cut up carrots and celery, and chips. Not even the good kind of chips." I watch her take the cookies out and walk to a trash can and throw the bag away. She did NOT just throw away a bag of food. Spoiled brat. I don't know if I can handle this school. Is everyone like this here? Obviously not considering Mrs. AdamsFoster just gave me a bag full of school supplies but she isn't a student. Not to mention the fact that I have to avoid her now. It makes me sad, I have never liked someone this much in a long time. After the girls walk away I walk over to the garbage can and look around to see if anyone is watching. When I don't see anyone I grab the bag of food and shove it in Mrs. AdamsFoster's bag. I zip up the bag just as the bell rings and head to my first class.

Lena's POV:

The second I see Gabriella reach in the garbage and pull out the bag of food I feel like crying. Something is wrong, seriously wrong. I am going to have to have Stef look into this. Even if she is staying with a family, they are not feeding her properly and obviously can't afford school supplies. My heart breaks. The more I see Gabriella hurting the more determined I am to help her. I decide to do a little digging myself before I get Stef involved when I get home.

I walk to Karina's office and knock on the door.

"Come in." I open the door and Karina looks up from her computer. If I didn't know her I would think she was scowling at me but unfortunately that is just the way her face looks.

"Do you have a second?"

"Sure," she sighs. Obviously she doesn't feel like having me in here right now.

"Gabriella started this morning. You met with her and her foster parents the first time she enrolled correct?" I say sitting down.

"Yes I did. That girl is impressive. She is really going to help bring our scores up." If she wasn't my boss I would roll my eyes. I could tell something was wrong the second she walked in my office and all Karina is worried about is the fact that Gabriella will make the school look good, which really means she will make her look good. She looks back down at her computer like the conversation is over. I ball my hands up into fists trying not to show how truly annoyed I am.

"How were her foster parents? What was your impression of them?"

"They were nice and polite. Didn't say much but seemed supportive. What is this about Lena?" She asks me.

"I was just curious. They told me two days before our meeting that they were coming but neither of them actually showed up. Only Gabriella did and I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"I am sure it is fine. Did she tell you why her foster parents couldn't make it?" I nod and explain.

"She said they have demanding jobs and they both got called in to work that day."

"Well then I guess that is what happened, isn't it?" I can only feel myself getting angrier at her responses. I should probably leave before I get myself into trouble. She won't give me valuable answers so I am just wasting my time.

"Yeah, okay well thanks for your time." In my head it was stated sarcastically but outwardly it seemed kind. I smile at her as I stand up. It was a polite smile, not a friendly one, but I doubt she even knows the difference.

I go back into my office and pack up my stuff. I bet the kids are already at the car waiting for me. Stef and I told them this morning that we are all going straight home and having a family meeting. They know something is up. We didn't even do a great job at hiding it. I am afraid to tell them the truth. Partially because I don't want them to be angry at us for not telling them, but also because I know it will break their hearts. My kids are so full of love and to have to tell them that they have a sibling missing out there is going to destroy them. We decided to do directly after school because I want to get it over with. It is going to be very difficult to have to relive the day we discovered our little baby went missing.

I get to the car and they are all inside waiting patiently. I hop inside and drive home. Again, silence. Stef and I joke how we miss the silence all the time but in this moment, I wished for noise. Anything. I would rather have all of my children arguing over something stupid because at least then it would be normal.

We pull into the driveway and I sigh in relief that Stef is already here. My rock. I get a little more confidence and strength just knowing she is inside waiting for me. We enter the house and Stef is sitting on the steps just inside the door. I make eye contact with her and she stands up.

"Alright loves, please go to the living room. We will be right there. I just need to talk to Mama for a second." All of the kids walk cautiously and sit in the living room. Not even Mariana has said something since I have seen her. I feel like a bad mother for not asking my children how their day was but I just need to focus on getting through this conversation.

I look away from my nervous kids as I feel Stef take my hand and lead me into the kitchen.

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" She asks me. I don't even have the words I just wrap my arms around her and hold on extremely tight.

"Oh love, it will be alright." Stef says tightening her grip.

"This will hurt them Stef. It will hurt us to talk about it too. I am scared. I had a bad day at work too. There is a new student and I think she is in a really bad situation. She is in foster care and I saw her pull a bag of food out of the trash today. I just wanted to bring her here and let her know that she will be okay, but I can't. She is so sweet and young. She needs help. Just like our Anna might. We have to help her Stef." I am trying not to cry as my breathing is getting uneven. I need to calm myself down before I turn into hysteria and am not able to help Stef with the conversation our children are waiting for us to have.

Stef pulls back and looks me in the eyes. "Breathe my love. We will see if we can do anything for your student, okay?" I nod biting my lip. "Let's focus on talking to the kids first. One thing at a time. After that, we can talk about your student and I can look into her profile, alright?" I nod again. "Breathe in," I do as Stef says, "and out." I exhale deeply and feel more calm from the support my wife is offering me. "Ready?" Stef asks.

"No, but let's go." She grabs my hand and leads me into the living room. We sit down next to each other. The only spot left is a big recliner chair but I squeeze in with her because I need to feel her next to me.

"You guys are making me really nervous." Brandon says quietly.

"Okay my loves. Mama and I have something to tell you. This isn't easy for either of us so we all are going to need to stay calm and respectful, yes?" I see confused nods. I know I need to help start this conversation, it isn't fair to make Stef do all the work.

"As you all know," I start, "Mom and I met when she just found out she was pregnant with Brandon. We fell in love and moved in together right before he was born. About a year and a half after we met we decided that this was forever and we wanted Brandon to have a sibling. Someone who he could grow up with and play with. We were looking for sperm donors when we came across this scientific trial where they were trying to reconstruct female DNA and make male sex cells out of it, or take male DNA and create female cells out of it so that gay and lesbian couples could have children together with both of their DNA. We decided we weren't going to do that because we didn't want to risk the baby whatsoever. One day when we couldn't decide on a donor I looked back into the trial and discovered it was harmless. All they were doing was taking DNA and trying to create sex cells of the opposite sex. If it was successful they would impregnate one of the mothers with her eggs and the created male sex cell. It wasn't unhealthy or generic because it was completely constructed out of the mothers DNA. We looked further into it and they were able to successful construct the cells about 1 out of every 5 tries. There were not any unusual health risks that pregnancies don't already have. Just your basics. It was just a normal pregnancy with sperm and egg cells but the DNA was between to women or two men. If it was with two males they would use a surrogate mother but the DNA of the child was still just between the two men." I look over to Stef telling her I need a break. She squeezed my hand and took over.

"That being said we decided to try it. If they could reconstruct our DNA so we could have a baby together we would go with it, if not we knew it wasn't meant to be. I had given birth to Brandon less than a year ago so we decided Mama would carry the baby and I would give them my DNA to try and reconstruct it into a male cell. Turns out it was successful. I think part of us didn't actually think it was possible. We talked to other couples that it worked on as well. Some were pregnant and others already had their child. There were no birth defects that were from the actual process of how the child was conceived. There was a baby that had Huntington's but both of the Mom's were carriers so that is why the child had gotten it. Once we knew it was safe, we decided to try it. We inseminated Mama and she became pregnant. The pregnancy was healthy and just like any other one. On September 30, 1999 Mama gave birth to a baby girl named Anna Grace AdamsFoster. She was healthy and beautiful. She had dark hair that already looked like the start of curls, green eyes, light mocha skin, and her facial features were a mix of Mama's and mine. We brought her home and everything was wonderful. A week after she turned 10 months old… uhm, we.."

I had been watching mine and Stef's hands this entire time until she stopped. I looked up at her and the tears were streaming down her face. I am pretty sure that the kids have never seen her this way. I have, but not the kids. They have seen tears trickle down her face, but never have they seen them continually flowing at a rapid pace. I tighten the squeeze on her hand and instinctively press in closer to her so every inch of our sides are pressed together. I then look to my kids, who are also crying and I don't think I have ever seen a more heart wrenching sight. That's when a sob escapes my body. I have never sobbed in front of my children. Sure I have cried, hard. But never sobbed. Stef can't get control of her emotions and neither can I.

I can tell the kids are conflicted if they should say something or comfort us. After about five minutes Stef and I calmed down to be able to actually form words. Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes before I hear a tiny voice in such a quiet whisper that I wasn't even sure I heard it.

"What happened to her?" It was Jude. I think everyone was surprised our shy little boy was the first one to speak.

Stef looked back at him and whispered, "We don't know."

** That was probably the longest chapter I ever have written. I just kept going! I know it may feel like the fact that she has both Stef and Lena's DNA is far out there but they are actually trying to make it a reality. They have done it on rats. It is possible, they just haven't done it on humans yet. I thought it would be cool to write a story including it. Hopefully some day it will be successful and help families. How cool would it be if you could have a child with the DNA of two females or males. **** Hope you liked it, let me know what you think or if you have suggestions or something you think would be cool to see in this story. It is not going to be some weird Sci-Fi story don't worry. I am not actually sure if that is how the process works but it is a fiction story so it seemed good to me, haha. I just really wanted to create a child that had both Stef and Lena's DNA. I thought it would be cool. The focus wont be on the scientific aspect of Gabriella I am just using it to explain how they have a child with both of their DNA. Also, details about Gabriella's background will be revealed slowly, so be patient. It will all make sense eventually I promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

Lena POV:

"What do you mean you don't know?" Brandon asks curiously.

"We uhm,," Stef takes a pause to swallow. I know it is to try and get rid of the giant lump in her throat because I have the exact same one in mine. "We woke up one morning and she was gone."

"Gone?" Mariana asks.

Stef just nods. I know she needs to talk a break from talking to compose herself.

"How could she have just disappeared? How does a baby just go missing from a house?" Mariana says, not wanting to admit the possibilities.

"They get kidnapped." Callie whispers.

"Someone took her?" Jude asks slightly frightened.

"Someone had to have taken her." Stef whispers, "She obviously couldn't have walked out on her own. She couldn't walk, open doors or pack her things. Some of her clothes were missing."

"So this happened at night then?" Brandon asks. You can see the wheels in his head turning as he tries to put this mystery together. If only he knew we have thought of every possible situation.

"Yes we put her to bed the night before and woke up with her gone. Our house, your guys room especially, was turned into a crime scene. Everything possible was done to try and find any evidence or traces of DNA but nothing was found. We weren't allowed in our apartment for weeks. Finally when we were let in it was so hard to walk into the house and not mourn the loss of our baby. We also didn't feel safe at all. Brandon slept in our room for a very long time after that. We never let him out of our sight. So we eventually moved."

"Is that when you moved here?" Mariana asks.

"No, we didn't need this much space for the three of us and at that point we definitely were not ready for more kids after just having lost one. We moved into-"

"Wait." Brandon looks up with a pain stricken face. "Did you say our room? As in we shared the room?" He whispers the last sentence. I think Stef realizes her mistake. Her eyes shut tightly and her hands ball into fists. She takes a deep breath which just makes Brandon more anxious.

"Did we share a room?" Brandon asks slightly louder, his voice coated with a mix of anger and hurt. I know Stef is battling internally and trying to gain the strength to respond. I have to help her. I have been sitting her as an observer as my wife struggles to talk about the most traumatic event of our lives. That isn't fair. I need to step up for my wife and my family.

"Yes Brandon." I say carefully, "You shared the room." The amount of pain on his face increases and my heart shatters even more.

"Was I…" he pauses and takes a deep breath, "was I in the room with her while she was taken?" I control the sob that is threatening to escape. I remind myself to stay strong for my family and know that I need to respond.

"Yes baby," I whisper. My words unleash something inside Brandon as tears start to stream down his face. Stef starts to move towards Brandon to offer him comfort but he sticks his hand up telling her to stop.

"No I want to know more." He says firmly. I put my hand on Stef's thigh to give her a sense of security. She quickly covers mine with her own and tries to shuffle closer together on this small chair, which I am sure isn't possible.

"Why didn't they take me instead? Why did they take just her and not both of us? Did they see me in there? Did I see them? What if I saw them taking her but did nothing?" Brandon continues rambling uncontrollably about different scenarios as to what could have happened causing Stef to stand up and ignore his earlier protest for her to stay away. She wraps her arms around him while he cries. I look at all of my children. They all have tears streaming down their faces, except Callie. She always wants to be so strong for everyone else. Her eyes are extremely watery and I know that if she blinks too hard the tears will trickle down her cheeks. Brandon's cries get louder and I hear a whimper from Stef. My heart breaks at the painful sounds coming from my wife. Jesus moves over next to Stef and wraps her into a hug. I can't help but let out a sob and put my face in my hands.

I feel someone slip in next to me and wrap their arms around me while someone sits in front of me putting there hands in my lap and leaning on me for extra comfort. I look up and Callie is next to me with her face buried in my curls. Mariana is on the floor in front of me with her face buried in my lap. I can feel warm tears in my neck and through my jeans on my legs. I put an arm around both of my girls as best as I can even though the positioning is kind of awkward. I look up and Jude is also wrapped around Brandon.  
>Even though this may be one of the most painful things to witness, I can't help but feel proud at the way my family comes together to comfort each other when needed. My heart is breaking but also filled with so much pride and love for my family. It is the love that exist inside our home that gets me through my days.<p>

We stay this way until all of the sobs and whimpers are quieted and everyone has time to collect themselves. It is so quiet. All you can hear are different speeds of breathing and sniffles. I wait five more minutes until I decide to say something.

"I love you all." I whisper. Stef sits up, keeping her arms wrapped around Brandon. They all reposition so they are still touching as much as possible but are sitting in a row on the couch. Mariana turns around and pushes her back into my knees as far as possible. I feel her slip her arms around my ankles and hold on tightly. Callie lifts her head slightly and flings her legs over my lap. I can't help the small smile as Callie seeks this comfort from me. I love when my strong girl openly seeks comfort from Stef and me. It is just another reminder of how she truly is just another one of our little girls. We all look to Stef when we hear her start talking.

"I don't have the answers baby," she says looking to Brandon, "I know it hurts, I know that it is scary but you can't blame yourself. You were a child and had just turned two. You probably were asleep. We didn't find any evidence. Whoever did this knew what they were doing. We had the doors locked, in our safe home, in an extremely safe neighborhood. Never in a million years did I think something like this would have happened. We can't blame ourselves. There is no way we could have known." I can't help but think Stef is saying this for her benefit as well. I can hear her trying to convince herself that there was nothing she could have done. I don't think she believes it, but saying it is a start. I know she feels responsible. Being a cop and having your own child stolen from your home is bad. Not being able to find the criminals or any evidence at all that would lead you to your child must be torture. It is for me and I don't even solve crimes for a living.

"I am sorry this happened to you guys," Callie says looking at one of my curls that she keeps wrapping around her finger.

"Thank you love," Stef says, "but this happened to ALL of us. I know it is a lot to take in but she is apart of our family. I know most of you haven't met her, or don't remember her but she is your sister. It is okay to be sad and cry, even if you don't know her. You have a right to be hurting." Stef looks over at Callie and waits until she makes eye contact. "It is okay to cry and be sad. Remember it is healthy to breakdown sometimes." She looks at all the kids as she says, "But it is even better to let yourself break down with the support of your family."

Gabriella's POV:

I finally get off the bus stop to San Ysirdo and head to my house. It is starting to get dark outside so I walk rather quickly. I am not one to usually get scared, I mean I definitely blend in, but lately I have been extra jumpy. I get to the abandon house that is boarded up with pieces of wood and metal bars to prevent people from getting inside. I go around back and slide two pieces of the wood from a small window. I throw my two bags in first. I take one more look around me and carefully wiggle myself in. I am immediately placed into the hallway. Like always, I carefully and quietly walk around to make sure I have no visitors. It would be hard for someone to get in here but I did so someone else could too. I check the house and when the coast is clear I go into my room. There is a twin mattress that was left in the house and a few blankets on it that I got from the side of the road. I washed the blankets a few times and did my best to clean the mattress. The only other things in the room are a few of my extra clothes and some supplies like an extra bottle of my 3 in 1 shampoo, soap, and conditioner, that I got on sale, and a hairbrush. There is a few candles and a few sets of matches that I stole from a convenience store. I felt so guilty after I did that, that when I got the money I went and gave it to a clerk. I found a battery operated alarm clock in here too. I am sure there is more stuff in the house but I am afraid to search through drawers and cabinets. You never know what you might find. I only use the stuff in this room. I use the bare minimum.

I sit on the mattress and take the matches and light the candles. It gives me enough light so I can do my homework. I take out the lunch that I took out of the trash today and eat half of the sandwich and a few of the vegetables. I drink some sips of water from my water bottle and put them back into my bag. I never know when I will get food again so I eat it sparingly. I get out my homework and begin to work on it with nothing else to do and nowhere else to go.

Stef's POV:

After we got everyone settled down and answered all of the questions we could Lena ordered some pizza. There is no way we were cooking tonight. Or should I say there is no way Lena was cooking, considering she is the cook of the house. I am laying on my side on the couch and I sent the kids upstairs to start working on their homework. I feel a little guilty but honestly I need some time to clear my head and calm myself down. Lena returns saying that the pizza will be here in thirty minutes. She walks over to me and lays down in front of me. She snuggles in real close and I welcome the warmth and comfort she is giving me.

"I love you Lena, you and our kids are my entire world." I say choking up a bit. Going through something as traumatic as losing a child really makes you think about life differently. It opens your eyes to what is truly important. I have discovered that love, family, and support are the only things that will actually get you through life."

"I love you too babe, our family is my entire world too. I love the family we have created together." I can feel her shake a little bit so I tighten my arms that are wrapped around her. We lay like that for a few moments in silence trying to process the events of the day.

After about ten minutes I hear Lena's voice. It is so small and lacks confidence that it worries me.

"Stef?"

"Yes my love."

"What if telling the kids was a mistake?" she whispers.

"It wasn't baby. I know you know that too. We need to be honest with them if we expect them to be honest with us. I know it is hard right now because they are hurting but I know for a fact that telling them was the right thing to do." I say confidentially.

"Honestly me too it is just after I saw Brandon react how he did I hate that he has to feel this pain. It worries me that he will keep his feelings to himself and suffer alone. He has always been one of the quiet ones. If he carries this guilt around we may need to have him talk to someone. We need to make sure we are there for all of the kids and that we are open and honest, but we need to keep an extra eye on Brandon. I bet he has always secretly wished that he had a biological sibling. He is the only one that doesn't. I know he doesn't truly care because DNA isn't important but I bet the thought crossed his mind a few times. Then to find out that he indeed does have a biological sibling and she was kidnapped while they were in the same room most be traumatizing. Even if he doesn't remember it." Lena said sadly.

"I know love, I was thinking the same thing. We will be there for him and will do whatever we need to help him as well as all the other kids. Let's not worry because we will get through this as a family, yes?"

"Yes" she says sighing.

"I know it wont be easy, but we will get there." I say making sure I say that with certainty.

"I know you are right. My emotions are a mess today. I am sorry I am doubting so much. I know we will get through this I am just having a hard time distinguishing logic, feelings, and thoughts right now." I hear Lena start getting really discouraged with herself. She is the one who can usually control her emotions easily. She can put logic on the table before letting her emotions get to her, I normally can't.

"You know what?" I ask. "This just proves how perfect we are for each other. Baby you can have days when you are emotional and need extra comfort, I have them too and when I do roles are reversed and you are saying the things to me that I am saying to you right now. When one of us is weak the other steps in and becomes the strong one. We are there for each other and reassure each other. Sometimes we both break down at the same time, like when we were telling the kids, which is okay too. As long as we are together everything will be alright. Don't be so hard on yourself. This is a hard situation and any feeling you have is valid. Your thoughts might be jumbled but that is what family is for, to help each other sort them out." I say rubbing circles with my thumb on her stomach.

I feel Lena push herself off the couch to lay back down but this time she is facing me. Our noses are touching because the couch isn't very wide.

"How did I get so lucky to have found you?" Lena says wrapping her arms around me and our legs intertwining. She kisses me softly and lays her face next to mine. Our lips are still gently touching but I know she needs to feel as close to me as possible. Who am I to complain. I need it too. I focus on the slight beat of her heart and let it comfort me.

We stay that way for a while until the doorbell rings.

"That must be the pizza" Lena says standing up.

"I'll get it love." I say standing up and kissing her lips lightly.

"I'll go get plates and drinks for everyone." She mumbles walking into the kitchen. I watch her walk away and grab my wallet that I set on the coffee table. I grab some money, open the door, and pay the man. I say thank you and manage a small smile. I take the pizzas into the kitchen and set them on the table. I feel like I am in a trance.

"Pizza's here!" I yell up the stairs.

"Stef." Lena says. She hates when people yell in the house.

"Sorry." I mumble. Usually I hear footsteps immediately start to descend the stairs at the mention of pizza but tonight the house is quiet. Even the sound of the kids footsteps coming down the stairs are somber. Dinner is a blur. Barely anyone spoke. I tried to make small talk but no one wanted to talk and I don't blame them. After a few tries to make any sort of conversation I stop as we all eat our pizza in silence. I figure they need some time to process everything they were told today. I can see on everyone's face that they are deep in thought. Mine probably looks the same. We don't even have to remind them that Jude and Jesus are on dishes tonight, everyone just quietly and quickly rinses off their own dishes and then finds a new job until the kitchen is clean. They slowly return upstairs each saying they still have homework.

"Well that was kind of painful." I say sitting next to Lena on the breakfast nook.

"Can you blame them? I didn't feel like talking either. They just need time to sort out their thoughts. This is a huge thing for them to process." Lena says staring off into space.

"I know." I say grabbing her hand.

"I know that we are emotionally and physically exhausted but can we please talk about my student Gabriella? I feel bad asking you to look into it after the rough day we had but I am really worried about her. I know you probably don't want to talk about anything else that will make us even more emotional tonight but I am afraid to wait any longer." I look at Lena who is biting her lip as if she is nervous I am not going to want to talk about anything else tonight.

"Of course love. I would do anything for you and if this is important to you this is important to me. Not to mention I am worried just from the little amount of information you have shared with me. You said that she pulled food out of the trash at school?" I ask my heart feeling an ache for the girl I have never met before.

"Yes. She thought no one was looking but I was watching her from my office. I saw her pull out a lunch a student threw out and quickly shove it in her bag. The first day I met her, her foster parents were supposed to meet with us but she said they both got called into work. Karina had met with them before and the recent meeting was just to go over her schedule, clear up any questions, and the foster parents needed to finish her application but she brought the rest of it completed and signed. I was just surprised her foster parents didn't call or email saying they couldn't make it. Her physical appearance was kind of alarming. She looked unhealthy. She is beautiful but you could tell in her eyes that she hasn't slept or eaten properly in some time. She looked really thin as well. The next day she came in and she had a backpack but she had no school supplies. She said she forgot them at home but I am pretty sure she was making it up. I gave her some supplies and a backpack to carry them in because the backpack she had was full. I tried to figure out what was in it but she was extremely protective of it and kept it close to her at all times, like it was the only thing she owns. I feel like there has been so many red flags and that it needs to be looked into. Lastly, I am praying I am wrong, but I tried to shake her hand and she flinched when I put my arm out towards her. It was like she was afraid I was going to hit her. I saw fear on her face for a millisecond before she recovered and carefully shook my hand. I tried to lightly touch her back to guide her out the door and she jumped. That is never a good sign. There were times when I felt like I was truly seeing her. Like when she was excited about the soccer field or when she told me I was one of the nicest people she ever met. She even told me all she wants to do is help people. It was like she was showing me a glimpse of who she really was and she was amazing. I felt like I really connected with her. I haven't been able to get her off my mind. I feel like she crossed my path for a reason Stef and I have to find out why." I can see the passion in Lena's eyes and hear it in her voice. I can't help but smile at my wife's heart, she is beautiful inside and out. I also have just grown a lot more concerned for her student after hearing more of the story.

"Okay babe, I will look her up tomorrow in the system and look into it. I will contact her social worker and see if we can schedule a home visit for where she is staying to see how the living conditions are. I can also request further inspection on her foster parents. I will have to tell her social worker all you just told me though, they need a reason to do a home visit that they weren't planning on doing. It will be okay, we will help her. I will see what I find out tomorrow and let you know as soon as I do." I say squeezing her hand.

"Thanks Stef." She says leaning into me.

"Anytime my love."

"I really just want to lounge around and do nothing. Maybe we could all watch a movie. I just want to put my pajamas on and lay around. Is that okay just for tonight?"

"Anything you want, my love." Lena and I make our way upstairs to get the kids. The night was a blur as well. We watched a movie but no one could focus on it because there was too much on our minds. As I finally make it into bed and feel Lena curl up into me I can't fall asleep. My brain keeps wandering to the conversation with the kids but also Lena's student. Gabriella. I hope that her social worker is understanding and considers what Lena is telling me to be enough of a reason to look into where she is staying. I think the fact that she pulled out food from a garbage can is enough of a reason in itself but the system has failed our family so many times. I feel something stir inside me and decide that I need to be determined to make sure it doesn't fail Gabriella. Hoping that someone is on Anna's side fighting for her as well.

**Sorry it took so long, college is kicking my butt. Thanks for reading, let me know if you have any suggestions or thoughts **


End file.
